elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Mobile phone camera
A mobile phone camera is a mobile phone with built-in camera features which is quite commonly used by several elevator filmers to film elevators. They use this when there are security personnel or attendants in elevators, or when their digital cameras are broken or out of battery power. Some elevator filmers like to use this as a secondary video recording device but some also like to use it as a primary recording device. Benefits *Easy to film elevators that has an attendant or operator, as the elevator operator won't notice if someone is filming the elevator. *Some mobile phones (especially smartphones) have high video and image resolutions. *Some mobile phones (usually Android phones) have direct upload to YouTube, making it easier and quicker for elevator filmers to upload their elevator videos without having to upload them via computers. Detriments *Some elevator filmers have to rotate their mobile phones due to their large touch screens. *Relatively basic or cheaper mobile phones have very low megapixels (usually from 1 to 2 megapixels). *Most mobile phone cameras are inferior to stand-alone cameras or camcorders. Variable frame-rates and poor image stabilization are also detriments to using a mobile phone. *The small image sensors and lens produce grainy or dark images in low-light or indoor conditions (including elevators). *In some case, phone ringtones, alert tones and vibrations are also recorded during recording processes, unless the phone is set to Silent or Airplane Mode. Notable mobile phones used in elevator community Apple *iPhone 3G (Used by RailCarADDE) *iPhone 3GS (Used by OtisElevatorGuy1 discontinued, WaygoodOtis and ChrisiPodHelp101) *iPhone 4 (Used by Itzik200) *iPhone 4S (Used by ChrisiPodHelp101, Nick0222212, NationalElevator, Alex Stanton, and elevatorclay) *iPhone 5 (Used by Itzik200 and Tamovie1975) *iPhone 5C (Used by ChrisiPodHelp101 and HN02 (formerley) Asus *Asus ZenFone 5 (used by Eiffel Hendrawan and VR303 Elevators) BlackBerry *BlackBerry 9000 (used by Orisa Pradito before he got his current Lenovo S890) *BlackBerry 9300 (used by [[TheKentaro Light]) *BlackBerry 9320 (used by Sumosoftinc and TG97Elevators, discontinued) HTC *HTC 710 (used by mrmattandmrchay) *HTC Desire 610 (Used by The French Elevator Channel) Lenovo This list also include Motorola phones, as Motorola acquired by Lenovo on 2014. *Lenovo A316i (used by IDLift3000, discontinued) *Lenovo A806 (used by OtisElevatorGuy1) *Lenovo S890 (used by Orisa Pradito) *Lenovo S820 (used by Amarvasandani, discontinued) *Motorola Droid Maxx XT1080M (used by Dieselducy) *Motorola Nexus 6 (used by EVTT) LG * LG Optimus L3 (used by elevatorman812) Mito *Mito Fantasy A50 (used by Sumosoftinc, discontinued) *Mito Fantasy Mini A260 (used by Sumosoftinc) Nokia Nokia feature phones *Nokia 2730 (used by IDLift3000, discontinued) *Nokia X2 (used by MelvinMan10, discontinued) Symbian-based Nokia phones *Nokia C6 (used by MelvinMan10, discontinued) *Nokia E63 (used by Reza Tanaka, discontinued) *Nokia C5-03 (used by Reza Tanaka once, discontinued) *Nokia Navigator 6110 (used by Star Asia Elevator, discontinued) Windows-based Nokia phones For the current models, these phones are branded as "Microsoft", as Microsoft acquired Nokia in 2014 and Microsoft still sold them under the "Lumia" brand. *Nokia Lumia 530 (Used By 10111213141511Regit) *Nokia Lumia 520 (used by MelvinMan10, discontinued) *Nokia Lumia 625 (used by MelvinMan10) Samsung *Samsung Galaxy A5 2015 (used by NingSama1vs100 and Reza Tanaka) *Samsung Galaxy A5 2016 (used by Oak Rattasin Pawantapong) *Samsung Galaxy Grand 1 (used by Reza Tanaka once) *Samsung Galaxy Grand 2 (used by TG97Elevators) *Samsung Galaxy S2 (used by JimLiElevators) *Samsung Galaxy S3 (used by Circleline28) *Samsung Galaxy S3 Mini (used by elevatorman812) *Samsung Galaxy S4 (used by SGElevators Productions) *Samsung Galaxy S5 (used By Itzik200 and Maalit72) *Samsung Galaxy Core (used by NingSama1vs100, discontinued) *Samsung Galaxy Core 2 (used by IDLift3000, discontinued) *Samsung Galaxy Note 2 (used by Vincent ChongElevator (video by ChickenNg18) and ChickenNg18CEN Novara Traction Elevator at On Lok Industrial Building, Yuen Long, N.T., Hong Kong (video by Vincent Chong)) *Samsung Galaxy Wonder (used by MalzbierMan of G&M Lifts and Star Asia Elevator) *Samsung Galaxy J1 (used by JC 95 Elevators, discontinued) *Samsung Galaxy J2 (used by JC 95 Elevators) *Samsung Galaxy J5 (used by IDLift3000) *Samsung Galaxy J7 (used by MelvinMan10 and NingSama1vs100) Smartfren Smartfren is a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) operator based in Indonesia. They also sold inject smartphones under the "Andromax" brand, which is normally Chinese Android phones rebranded as "Smartfren Andromax". *Smartfren Andromax U (used by Reza Tanaka, discontinued) *Smartfren Andromax V (used by Amarvasandani, discontinued) Sony *Sony Xperia P LT22i (used by Maalit72, discontinued) *Sony Xperia Z5 (used by 山本諒介 (Yamamoto Ryosuke)) Sony Ericsson *Sony Ericsson W8(Used by circleline28 ,discontinued) *Sony Ericsson Neo V(Used by circleline28 ,discontinued) Ti-Phone *Ti-Phone A508 (used by Reza Tanaka, discontinued) Xiaomi *Xiaomi Redmi 1S (used by amarvasandani, discontinued) *Xiaomi Redmi 2 (used by amarvasandani) Ninetology Malaysian brand phone (mostly entry level and low end phones). * Ninetology C1240 (used by Star Asia Elevator until he gets new smartphone) Ding Ding Not 'ding ding' elevator sound. Its a brand phone name from China. Mostly entry level and low end smartphone. * Ding Ding Iron 2 (used by Star Asia Elevator, discontinued) OPPO OPPO is very famous for its camera phone. Note that OnePlus brand is under OPPO too because it's factory and test (drop test, heat test, etc) is made on the same location. *OPPO Neo 7 (used by Star Asia Elevator) Category:Elevator filming habit Category:Cameras